EL LUGAR SECRETO
by ladygon
Summary: André tiene un lugar secreto y no lo quiere compartir con nadie. El niño pasa mucho tiempo ahí, mientras se siente excluido del mundo de los nobles. La hija del amo es una malcriada y no le interesa conocerla, pero la pequeña Lady Oscar tiene otros planes.


**EL LUGAR SECRETO**

**Por Ladygon**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo de Lady Oscar.**

En algún lugar de la mansión Jarjayes, existía un cuarto misterioso, lleno de antigüedades valiosas de otros tiempos. Las sábanas de lino blanco cubrían al polvo destructivo, como colinas multiformes creadas por nubes. No estaba abandonado, aunque lo pareciera. Cada día era visitado por un niño con extrema curiosidad. Nadie sabía que rondaba por ahí, ni siquiera su abuela, quien incontables veces lo buscaba por todos los lugares posibles, sin percatarse de ese pequeño cuarto abandonado a los ojos de sus dueños. Buscaba, buscaba, jamás lo encontraba, y al aparecer, le daba el acostumbrado castigo de tirón de orejas. A parte de eso, valía la pena esa escapada a su lugar secreto.

La luz traspasaba los ventanales sin cortinas. Sus rayos resplandecientes bañaban los cristales, llenando el cuarto de colores alegres, propios para la aventura de la tarde, esa con caricias de sueños en un futuro lejano.

Admiraba aquellas reliquias: espadas con cubiertas de plata, lienzos de un árbol genealógico desconocido y negado para él, estatuas marmoleas de ángeles sin alas con cuerpos de hombres y mujeres, cofres con juguetes de algún príncipe pasado. Las trataba como las joyas que eran, al extremo de no parecer un pequeño niño travieso.

No las compartía con nadie. Tampoco con su compañera de juegos, Oscar, ella siempre lo quería solo para practicar con la espada y hacer gala de su perfecta esgrima, enseñada por las clases privadas y especiales de su padre, el general Jarjayes. Le agradaba la niña, pero a veces no sabía cómo tratarla. Hombre, mujer; niño, niña... no entendía. Lady Oscar debía decirle, según su abuela. Trataba... no podía. Algo en su interior le decía que para él, simplemente Oscar bastaba, mas cómo decirle de esa manera si, al parecer, el mundo entero se negaba.

Un día lo supo, Oscar le dijo que solo la llamara por su nombre y que no se preocupara por los demás. El niño sintió caer el peso de la culpa y se sintió ligero como una pluma al viento. Por un momento pensó que estaba en su cuarto secreto, donde la imaginación volaba, libremente, sin ataduras, de ningún protocolo insulso, sin sentido para un niño de seis años, próximo a cumplir los siete. Recordó esto último y lo comentó sin pensar.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños, te invito a mi fiesta —le dijo.

—¿Una fiesta?, ¿en serio?, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? —contestó Oscar.

—Porque es un secreto. No se lo digas a nadie. —Puso su manita en la boca y con un dedo, hizo la señal del silencio.

Divertido, vio los ojos de asombro de Oscar. Se abrieron, de par en par, aquellos luceros de cielo. Era hermosa, una bella niña, quien dijera lo contrario estaba loco. El General estaba loco al querer educar a tan hermosa niña como un niño. Estaba loco, pero debía respetarlo, era el amo y él su sirviente: un lacayo.

Tenía una sorpresa, una fiesta privada. No podía competir con el desplante de pomposidad que vio en la pasada fiesta de cumpleaños de Oscar, cuando cumplió los seis años. Ahí él fue un invitado, no invitado, algo bastante extraño. Se sentía fuera de lugar y pronto desapareció para resguardarse lejos del gentío de niños petulantes, niños nobles malcriados, al igual que Oscar. Al menos eso pensó en un principio, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

La llevó con los ojos vendados por unos pasillos tétricos. Lo hizo así, para no asustarla o para mantener el secreto. No estaba seguro por qué la vendó, pero le pareció buena idea y Oscar no se veía preocupada al respecto, sino al contrario, llamaba a la curiosidad.

—André, ¿falta mucho? —le preguntaba cada tres pasos.

—Poco, ya vamos a llegar —le respondía.

La habitación resplandecía con tanta maravilla al descubierto. La sábanas de lino yacían en una esquina dobladas torpemente, en espera de volver a sus puestos.

André cerró la puerta tras de sí y quitó la venda de los ojos de Oscar. Ella vio asombrada cómo todos esos tesoros la rodeaban. Sus ojos se deslizaron por sobre la cabeza de André, y siguió admirando, hasta llegar al centro del cuarto donde una pequeña mesa portaba una merienda para dos.

—Los hizo mi abuela —dijo, mostrando los panecillos y un pequeño pastel de chocolate— ¿Te gusta el chocolate? Es mi preferido. —Le dedicó su bella sonrisa.

—Sí, mucho, ¿todos estos son tus regalos?... yo solo te traje este. —Saca un pañuelo del bolsillo.

No era un pañuelo común y corriente. André tomó en sus manos esa suavidad y brillo, solo vista desde lejos. La pasó por su rostro fascinado. Estaba tibio como el amor maternal.

—Gracias Oscar, es el mejor regalo del mundo. —Cerraba los ojos, embelesado por la suavidad.

Oscar sonrió y el cuarto pareció eclipsar los tesoros. Los lienzos de figuras multicolores no eran más que trapos desteñidos. Las esculturas, blancas y bronceadas carecían del halo divino. Los muebles con relieves suntuosos, los cofres con brocados de oro y los figurines de todos tamaños, presumían un dorado sucio sin vida. Todo careció de importancia, excepto esa sonrisa y ese regalo. No se separaría nunca de su pañuelo cálido, ya que poseía ese dulce sentimiento de las personas queridas.

Sentado a la mesa disfrutó de la compañía. El esplendor del cuarto secreto sucumbió a la visión y al calor de su nueva amiga.

26 de agosto de 1761.-

**Fin.**

**Este fic me gusta mucho. Tiene otro ritmo diferente a los ****otros, así que por eso se los comparto. Espero les guste como a mí.**


End file.
